The Last Do it to it
by Foxfire251
Summary: The prequel to Evil Never Dies. "it's been seven years. You start to forget the things you should remember, just as you can't stop remembering the things you should forget. We are Freedom Fighters, fighting for something that can't be killed. We are all we got... And we will never stop fighting until the very end..."
1. Prelude

**The Last Do It to It**

"_I should probably be working on Evil Never Dies: Chapter Thirty-Seven right now…"_

_-Foxfire251_

**This fic has been given a mature rating. It contains adult language, sexual content, nudity, use of firearms, blood and gore, and other mature content.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**I do not own any of the canon characters (Sonic, Sally, Tails, Eggman, etc.)**

**They are the property of Sega, Sonicteam, and Archiecomics.**

**I do, however, own my OC characters (Clash, Jake, Zephyr, Scales, etc.)**

**Please support the official release.**

**Prelude**

_A flash…_

_A flash of light, then darkness…_

_A darkness I remained in for what seemed like forever._

_A darkness that had consumed my entire being to the point of not being able to remember what I was, or what I looked like._

_I didn't remember anything past that flash of light, nor anything that came before it._

_All I remember was that I had felt pain._

_And then, suddenly…_

_I opened my eyes for the first time in almost an eternity._

_I gasped as air filled my lungs, and sat upright with a violent jolt. I took in long, gasping breaths as I tried to get used to breathing again. After a moment of this, I looked down at my body._

_I was a girl, but I obviously wasn't human. I was covered in bright brown fur, and had an even brighter brown fur covering the front of my body from my chest down to my crotch. I raised my right hand to feel my head, and saw that there was a pawpad on the palm of my hand. I looked at my other one and saw that it too had a pawpad on it's palm as well. I then felt my head with my right hand, and felt soft locks of long, walnut brown hair draping down my shoulders and back. I also felt these pointy animal-like ears poking out of my hair as well that twitched when I touched them. I then reached behind me down to the area right above my buttcrack and felt a short, puffy tail poking out as well._

_Was I an animal?_

_I had no idea._

_After looking at my own body, I then took a moment to take in my surroundings. _

_I was in what looked like a small, white room, with no detail, decoration, or any indication of what was outside. Just a small, four walled box._

_It was also very cold._

_I huddled my arms around my naked body, wondering why my fur coat wasn't keeping me warm at all._

_I also felt as though I couldn't stay here._

_I pulled myself to my feet, which proved some difficulty, as my knees were wobbling to try and keep me up._

_I fell only once, but pulled myself back up, not wanting to fall a second time. Once I felt my body could hold my own weight, I then tried to walk. Strangely, walking came to me more easier than waking up did. I did laps around the room, seeing if there was a door or window or something, but found none. Suddenly, though, I spotted a flat rectangular box out of the corner of my eye that I did not believe was ever there before when I first woke up. I walked over to it, then crouched down in front of it._

_It was white like the room I was in, but was shiny, and had an emblem of some kind on the front of it that resembled a large acorn with a large capital letter 'A' overtop it. I opened it up and looked at it's contents._

_In it was a bright blue bodysuit made of a material that I didn't recognize with no sleeves and was cut right above the waist, as well as a pair of bright blue boots. The suit too bore the same emblem as the box it was in right on it's chest._

_How did this get here?_

_Did someone expect me to wear this?_

_Regardless, I started by putting on the suit first._

_It fit tight, and was very body-hugging, but I found I could move around easily in it. It also felt very smooth on the outside of it, and there was even a hole in the back for my tail to poke through._

_Next came the boots, which also conveniently fit me. I tied the laces with ease, which was strange because I had no idea I knew how to tie shoes._

_As soon as I was done dressing, I then noticed a door on the wall opposite of me. I was positive that it hadn't been there before, or at least until I had put on the outfit that had come out of practically nowhere like the door had._

_I suppose that where was only one thing to do._

_And that was to leave the room._

_I walked over to the door, taking in a deep breath as I did so. I then grabbed the handle, then slowly turned it, and cautiously opened the door._

_I then found myself in what looked like a city, but it looked almost a wreck, like there had been a tornado or…_

_A war…_

_Something about all this seemed eerily familiar, but what?_

_I turned behind me to find that the door from wence I had came had vanished, as if it was never there to begin with._

_I found this rather unsettling._

_I walked to the right, not knowing what lie in that direction, just knowing that I had decided to go that way._

_I didn't get too far until my foot hit something. I looked down and gave a loud gasp._

_There, laying on the ground was the body of a human, possibly a soldier by the looks of his uniform. He lay face-down in a large pool of blood. He also looked like he had been killed very recently._

_And then I saw it…_

_There, laying right next to his head…_

_A gun…_

_Cautiously, I picked up the gun and inspected it. I had no idea why, but somehow knew that it was a Colt M1911 handgun. I also knew to check the magazine, as well as how to discharge the clip in the first place. I had counted eight bullets in total, and found two more clips right next to where I had found the gun in the first place, both containing the same amount of ammo in each. I then pushed the clip back into the gun, then pulled on the slide, chambering the first round. Next, I tucked the two extra clips into the side of my right boot, having nowhere else to put them, of course._

_I held the gun in my hand, looking it over some more._

_A thought then occurred to me._

_How was I finding these things?_

_Was someone leaving them for me?_

_Suddenly, I heard the sound of a child wailing coming from a nearby alley. Instinctively, I ran to the sound of the crying, holding the gun at the ready. I then came upon what seemed to be a 5-year-old version of myself, or at least of what I thought I looked liked._

_She looked almost just like me, except her hair was held in a set of braided pigtails, and wore short dress that was the same color as the suit I was wearing. Her eyes were a bright blue and were full of tears._

_I looked down at the child, wondering who she was and why she seemed so familiar._

_Suddenly, she noticed me, then started cowering in front of me, as if I was going to hurt her._

_Then again, I __was__ holding a gun in my right hand._

"_Don't worry," I told her, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_Wh-who are you?" She asked, stammering slightly._

_It was then that something dawned on me._

_I didn't know what my name was._

_Or rather, I couldn't remember it._

"_I… I don't know." I answered._

_I wish I knew, though._

_And yet…_

_I feel as though I already do._

"_You look like my mommy." The child said with a sniffle. I looked back to her when she said this. "I do?" I asked. She nodded. I then knelt down beside, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. "What's your name?" I asked her. She sniffled again, then answered._

"_Sally…" She answered, "Sally Acorn."_

_Sally…_

_That name…_

_Hearing that name gave me a sense of familiarity… _

_Like I'd hear it a million times before…_

_But why?_

"_Well, Sally," I told her, "Why don't we try finding your parents?" Sally turned her gaze down, her ears falling flat against her head. "We can't…" She said sadly. "Why not?" I asked. Sally sniffled, then replied, "… Because they were taken by the bad man…" I tilted my head in confusion. "'Bad man?'" I asked. Sally nodded._

"_**FREEZE**__!"_

_I turned with a jerk to my left to see another human soldier, this one wearing a different uniform than the one I encountered earlier. _

_It looked to be composed of bright crimson body armour, coupled with deep red kevlar underarmor, a tactical combat helmet with a built in communicator, and some kind of face kevlar face guard covering the face. This soldier was armed with a rifle of some kind, which again, much like how I knew what kind of pistol I had found on the dead soldier, knew to be an MTAR-21 rifle with an attached ACOG scope._

_How do I even know these things?_

"_Hands up, Mobian!" the soldier commanded. _

_Was he referring to me? Or maybe the girl._

_Mobian…_

_Is that what I am?_

_Because I looked more like a bipedal chipmunk._

"_I said, hands up!" the soldier barked, pulling on the loading handle of his rifle._

_Sally hid behind my legs, as if to take cover. I looked down at her, then back at the soldier._

_Something about this newcomer…_

_It…_

_It made me angry…_

_Upset…_

_Furious…_

_My grip on the pistol tightened, as my left hand clenched into a fist of rage._

_I then glared at the soldier, then, and I have no idea why, I said, "Do it."_

_Sally looked up at me._

"_Go ahead…" I said again, "Do it. Pull the trigger. Try it…"_

_I swear I thought I saw the soldier give me a funny look from beneath the visor of his anti-ballistic face mask._

"_C'mon!" I barked, "Do it! I'll die before I let you lay a finger on this child!"_

_I gritted my teeth as I seethed with rage._

"_**C'MOOOONNNN**__!" I screamed._

_My body reacted before I even did._

_I aimed the pistol at the soldier's right eye, then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying right through the visor, through his eye, and into his brain._

_Sally whimpered as she closed her eyes, horrified by what I had just done._

_The soldier dropped his rifle, then crumpled to the ground with a thud, blood pouring out of the opening in his visor._

_I panted as I held the gun, which was still aimed at where the soldier had once stood._

_i…_

_I killed someone just now…_

_Then again, it was more or less in self-defense, as I was protecting myself and this Sally girl._

_Still, that name continues to haunt me._

_I ran over to the soldier's body and searched him._

_He had the same pistol as me, so I took it and the extra ammo, as well as the holster in which it was held. I also took off of him a combat knife along with it's shoulder-worn sheath, and a single frag grenade,_

_I looked down at Sally, who was now clinging to my left leg for dear life. Seeing this, I knelt down beside her and gently brushed some hair out of her face. "It's okay, sweetie," I told reassuringly, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Sally looked into my eyes, her tears subsiding. _

"_You promise?" She asked._

_I put my left hand on my heart, then answered with, "I promise. I will protect you with my life." Sally looked at me for a moment. Then, a slight smile spread across her face. "Okay, I believe you." She said, "But if you're going to protect me, I'm gonna need something to call you since you don't remember your name."_

_It's true. I couldn't remember my name. I thought hard to come up with a temporary name. However, the only thing I could come up with was the first name that popped in my head._

"_Call me… Alicia." I told her._

_Sally giggled._

"_What's so funny?" I asked._

"_That's my mommy's name!" She chirped._

_A gentle smile spread across my face as well._

"_Well, I'll bet she's a nice-"_

_I stopped mid-sentence as I heard a voice call out to me._

_It sounded distant, yet it was clear enough for me to hear. However, the only bit of it that I was able to hear was…_

"_Wake up… Please…"_

'_Wake up?'_

_Was I… Asleep?_

_My train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming towards me and Sally._

_I looked down at her, then said, "C'mon sweetie, we can't stay here."_

_Sally looked up at me, fear retaking her face. _

_I grabbed her hand and told her, "C'mon, we can't stay here." Sall nodded, then followed me further down the alley. We ran further and further into the labyrinth of alleyways until we came upon a door._

_There was a sign taped to the door that had 'Funhouse' written in poor handwriting, and had something else written below it that had been crossed out._

"'_Funhouse?'" Sally wondered aloud, "Like at a carnival or something?"_

_Something was telling me that going in there would be a bad idea, but what choice did we really have? I turned the doorknob and threw open the door, leading Sally inside, and then slammed the door behind us. The sound of footsteps outside came and went. We'd lost them._

_I turned back around and saw the inside of the 'Funhouse'_

_It was dark and barely lit, and the floors were made of worn-out linolium and bore a red and black checkerboard design. The walls were covered in mold and some other substance that had a brownish-red color to it. And the smell, oh God, the smell! It smelled like rotting meat or…_

_Flesh…_

_Just then, I saw a bright light at the end of a hallway to my right._

_Sally spotted it just as I did, then said, "Let's go that way!" and started down that hallway._

_I only followed her for twelve or so steps before I started to feel weak._

_I propped myself against the wall to my left for support as I coughed violently. Sally turned to me, looking worried._

"_Miss Alicia, are you okay?" she asked._

_I groaned after I stopped coughing._

"_I… I don't-" I was taken by more coughing._

_After that coughing came a splattering sound on the floor, followed by a coppery taste in my mouth. I looked down at the hand that I used to cover my mouth and went wide-eyed with shock._

_Blood…_

_That's when I figured it out._

"… _Sally, we can't go this way." I told Sally, taking her hand. She jerked her hand away._

"_why not?" she asked with a short pout._

"_Because…" I looked in her eyes as I told her._

_Strangely, I saw so much of myself in her._

"_Well?" She asked impatiently, "Why not?!"_

"_Because if we do, I'm afraid I might die!" I told her, raising my voice slightly._

_Sally's ears fell flat against her head again._

"… _Die?"_

_I nodded, fighting back another coughing fit._

"_I don't know why…" I told her, "… But something about this place is giving me some really bad vibes. I feel like… Like we should get out of here as quickly as we can… Just not in __that__ direction, okay sweetie?"_

_Sally looked to me, then replied._

"… _Okay, Miss Alicia."_

_I then led her in the direction opposite of the light and back to the entrance._

_We decided instead to take the direction leading away from the door, since there was no other way to go from there that wasn't… '__That Direction'_

_The further we went through the 'funhouse' the more I felt like we shouldn't be here anyway._

_Then, I heard the voice again._

"_Sal… Please… Wake up…"_

_Who was that?_

_Was he talking to me or Sally?_

_And why did he sound so familiar?_

_And what's more, why does this Sally girl seem familiar as well?_

_And why do I feel like I need to protect her so much?_

_None of this made any sense…_

_Suddenly, I accidentally ran into something hanging down from the ceiling._

_It smelled absolutely rancid whatever it was._

_I only heard Sally scream after I had seen what it was._

_It looked like a bipedal fox of some kind, suspended from the ceiling by a set of hooks attached to cables, almost like the ones used in butcheries for hanging slabs of meat. This fox looked as though he had been dead for quite some time, as he already had maggots crawling out of him, and showed signs of rot and decay._

_I then heard a low growling sound, almost animal-like in tone. I pulled out the two pistols that I now had, readying both of them._

"_Wh-who's there?" I called out, "Show yourself!"_

_There was glow in the darkness to my right._

_A set of crimson red iris' peered out at me and Sally, cold and unforgiving._

_Suddenly, I heard Sally cry out._

"_Miss Alicia, help me!"_

_I turned in Sally's direction just in time to see her be dragged away by some kind of tentacle._

"_**SALLY**__!" I called out to her. I soon found myself tackled to the ground, my pistols flying out of my hands by the force of the impact. I then found myself face to face with a monster…_

_It looked like it had been a bipedal Hedgehog, but his blue fur and spines were slightly faded, and his mouth was splayed open in a long, unnatural grin, revealing rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth. And the eyes were black with red iris', and were bleeding._

_My breathing picked up as my heart raced a mile a minute._

_The beast growled, drool dripping from his gaping maw and onto my face._

"_Get off of me…" I whimpered, almost in a whisper._

_The beast looked right into my eyes._

"_Please…" I begged, my voice still in a whisper, "Get off…"_

_The beast then grinned even wider._

"_No…" It replied, it's voice distorted and demonic. _

_It licked it's lips, as if it were going to eat me._

_I looked to my right and saw one of my pistols._

_I could easily reach it if my arms weren't pinned down by this thing._

_I then returned my gaze to the monster looming over me._

_I glared at it._

"_Get off…" I said in a low, commanding tone._

_It tilted it's head in confusion, as if that wasn't what it expected to hear me say._

"_I said… __**GET OFF**__!" I repeated with a scream. I then knee-jabbed it in it's side, causing it to howl in pain and grab it's side, allowing me freedom. I then rolled over to the pistol that was next to my right hand, grabbed it, then aimed it at the monster's head, just as it decided to turn to me again._

"_Go straight to hell, you son of a bitch." I told it._

_Then, I shot it through it's head, splattering it's brains behind it._

_It, much like the soldier before, crumpled to the ground._

_I walked over to the other pistol and picked it back up, then looked back towards where I last saw Sally, and ran in that direction._

_Something was still telling me that I had to protect her…_

_That her safety was more important than anything else in the world…_

_That if I didn't…_

… _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…_

_I soon found myself in a large room, which I assumed was the very heart of the funhouse._

_There in the very middle of the room was a large, regal-looking bed, upon which lay Sally, her eyes closed, and her small body covered by the silk covers. And standing next to the bed was another monster, this one lookinbg exactly like me, except she looked as though she had been stitched together, and had her eyes sewn shut, which bled from underneath the sewn-together eyelids._

_I pointed both of my pistols at the beast, pulling on the hammers of both._

"_Who are you?!" I commanded, "What did you do to her?!"_

_The monster turned to me, as if directed by sound alone, then smirked evily, and replied, "I think the better question is; 'Who are __you__?'"_

_I fired a warning shot across it's left cheek._

"_Don't fuck with me!" I barked, "Answer the goddamn question!"_

_The beast licked the blood from the new wound with it's long, slimy tongue, then chuckled._

"_I am an Exedornian Beast," She answered, "But, I suppose you can refer to me as an 'EXE' beast. We exist in the hearts of those who have seen much suffering and death, and __I__ happen to exist in __yours__."_

_My grip on the pistols tightened._

"_What do you mean that you 'exist in my heart?'" I questioned._

"_I mean," The EXE beast responded, "That you created me all those years ago when you watched your parents be dragged away to be roboticized, and it wouldn't be until you had been roboticized yourself that I would have matured fully. And now that you're here… I now have an opportunity to finally be free."_

_She turned to Sally and caressed her cheek._

"_And as for what I did to this child…" She continued, "Well, all I did was put her to sleep, and, once I have gotten my way, she, and you, will sleep forever…"_

_Sleep?_

_Forever?_

_And that was when it all started to make sense._

"_I… I'm in a coma, aren't I?" I asked._

_The EXE beast giggled, then gave a slow clap._

"_Congratulations, my dear…" She mocked, "You just figured it all out, Sally my dear."_

_My eyes went as wide as dinner plates._

"… _What did you just call me?" I asked._

"_It's your name, isn't it?" The monster asked, "Unless you'd rather be 'Alicia' for the rest of your sleeping existance."_

_Now I get it…_

_That girl, Sally…_

_She's me…_

_We are the same person…_

_Which means, if she sleeps forever…_

_Then so will I…_

_I cannot allow that to happen._

"_I won't let you do this." I told the EXE beast._

_The beast grin spread even wider, to the point of ripping apart the stiches on it's cheeks, revealing all of it's sharp, knife-like teeth. Then, long tentacles started to poke out from some of the other stitches on it's body, and a long, disgusting, slimy, proboscus-like tongue slipped out of it's mouth. Finally, the stitches sewing it's eyes closed tore open, revealing it's eyes, which were the same as that hedgehog from earlier; black with red iris', and were bleeding even more than they were earlier._

"_Well go ahead then," It hissed, it's voice now distorted and demonic, "Try and stop me…"_

_I fired all the remaining shots in the mags in both pistols into the creature's chest, then tuck-rolled to the side as it slammed a few of it's tentacles right where I stood. I took that time to reload, then fired a few more shots at it, being sure to use my ammo wisely, as I still had eight shots in both clips._

_Suddenly, it grabbed me with one of it's long tentacles, wrapping them around my body like a snake would. Then, two more grabbed each of my arms, then my legs, spreading both limbs out wide. The tentacle that was wrapped around my waist started to squeeze tighter and tighter, making it hard for me to breath. The beast rose up to my level, bringing us face to face. It giggled, which soon turned to maniacal laughter._

"_Tell me, Sally…" It said mockingly, "Do you even remember how you got here in the first place?"_

_I tried to respond, but I lacked the amount of oxygen required to even speak as I was being crushed to death by this thing's tentacles. The tentacle wrapped around my waist slithered further up my body, and then coiled itself around my neck, then around my entire head, covering my mouth and nose. The ones around my legs spread them out even wider and wider, and the ones on my arms slithered further and further up them._

_I struggled and squirmed to get free, but this thing was stronger than I was._

"_I'll tell you how you got here…" She continued, "You got here because your 'hero' failed to protect you. And now, here you lay in a hospital bed, helpless and unconcious, locked in a coma, with your only friend being the life support that you're hooked up to. You've actually been sleeping for about seven monthes, and the doctors are thinking of pulling the plug soon. The longer you stay here, the closer you are to dying."_

_I couldn't talk back, as my throat was being crushed by the long tentacle coiled around my body. I could already feel the effects of asphyxiation, as I choked on my own spit, my eyes starting to roll into the back of my head._

_And just when I was sure I was going to die, I heard the voice once more, this time more clearer then ever._

"_Sal… It's me again… Look, I don't know if you can actually hear me, but… You have to wake up… Please… If you don't, they're gonna pull the plug, and you'll never wake up again…"_

_I heard the voice start to sob as it continued._

"_I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again! Sally… I love you… I love you more than anything in the world! If I had a choice to have you forever, or to have all the chilidogs in the world, I'd choose you, because no chilidog can __ever__ replace you! But you've got to wake up. You've got to fight this off! For God's sake, I promised to protect you! Please! Wake up! __**WAKE UP**__!"_

_Suddenly, a bright light enveloped my body, and then dispelled the tentacles that were squeezing me to death._

_The beast howled in pain as several of it's tentacles were blown off by the light._

_Then, a shining sword materialized in my hand, bearing the same emblem that I'd been seeing this whole time._

_The Acorn._

_I raised the sword up high, then struck down the EXE beast, causing it to scream in pain before disintegrate into ashes._

_I then ran over to the younger me, then shook her awake._

"_Sally! Wake up!" I shouted._

_She then opened her eyes, looking up into mine._

"… _So, you, erm..." She said, "'We' finally figured it out, didn't we?" _

_I nodded, then happily replied, "I guess 'we' did."_

"_Good. Now we have to wake up. But before we do, you have to remember why we're here in the first place. Older me, you have to end this. You have to kill Eggman. He's the reason you're here. If you don't kill him soon, he'll destroy everything we worked so hard to save, everything we love, everything we cherish, everything we've grown to know, gone. Wiped off the face of Mobius. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded again._

"_Alright. I guess we should wake up now. It's about that time."_

_I was then enveloped by that same light from earlier, then started to rise up, going towards a bright light, coming even further and further, until…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital_

_December 22nd__, 3241_

_7:45 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Sonic wept into Sally's chest, blocking out everything else with his crying. "Sonic…" Said Doctor Quack, "We have no choice. We have to pull the plug."

"**NO**!" Sonic screamed, "I won't let you!" "Sonic, it's been almost a year!" Doctor Quack yelled, "If she hasn't woken by now, she probably never will." Sonic then stood in front of Sally's bed, guarding her. "You'll have to get through me…" He growled. Just then, there was the sound of a soft moan. Sonic turned to Sally, and watched as she finally opened her eyes.

"… Sal?" He said, tears of joy coming from his eyes.

Suddenly, Sally yanked the life support mask off of her face, then grabbed Sonic by his shoulders and yelled in commanding tone that Liam Neeson would probably use,

"Where is he?!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

**The Last Do It to It**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapter will also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**Chapter One: Consequences**

_Tommy turtle memorial hospital_

_The next morning…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Sally woke up from her slumber, slowly opening her eyes to the bright florescent lights on the ceiling above. She sat up, stretching after doing so.

It seemed unreal that she had been in a coma for nearly a year prior, and yet, here she was, sitting in a hospital bed that she had been laying in for quite some time. She looked out the window in her room. Snow was falling to the ground in gentle flakes, Christmas decorations adorned the streetlamps and buildings outside.

It seemed as though she had woken up from her coma just in time for the holidays.

"Ah, your Highness, you're awake!" Sally turned her gaze to the door to see a nurse carrying a food tray. "I brought you breakfast if you're up to eating." The nurse then placed the tray on Sally's lap, as if she expected her to eat it.

Sally gazed down at the breakfast that she had been brought.

There was a plate with scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, some hash browns, toast with butter that was sliced diagonally, and a cup of orange juice.

After about a short minute's pause, Sally then started to wolf down the breakfast that was brought before her.

She hadn't eaten real food in over seven monthes.

After she had finished, she ended up letting out a loud belch, which was a behavior that royalty should never normally exhibit.

"Um, your highness?" the nurse asked.

Sally looked to her again.

"… May I… Have your permission to empty your cathador bag?"

Sally looked down towards her legs, then looked under the blanket she had over her.

Sure enough, she did have a cathador stuck in her vagina, and the bag was filled to the brim with urine.

Sally then looked to the nurse and nodded.

The nurse then went right to work, switching the cathador bag with an empty one.

"You don't seem very talkative right now." Said the nurse, trying to make conversation, even if it ended up being one-sided, "Is there something wrong? Did you maybe have a bad dream or-"

Suddenly, without warning, Sally wrapped her legs around the nurse's neck, trapping her in a leg lock! Tighter and tighter she squeezed, so tight that the nurse couldn't even yell for help.

"where is he?" Sally growled between gritted teeth, "Tell me where he is!"

"Wh-who?" The nurse croaked, struggling to breath with Sally choking her with her legs.

"**WHERE THE FUCK IS EGGMAN**?!" Sally screamed, "**I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME**!"

"Sal!"

Just then, Sonic dashed in, grabbing Sally's arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Sally, listen to me!" He begged, even though Sally back-handed him across the face onto the floor, "You're not in the Siberian Eggdome anymore! You're here, in Mobotropolis! Remember? Rotor de-roboticized you with a machine he took weeks to build, but one of the side-effects from the de-roboticization procedure caused you to slip into a coma! That's why you're here in the hospital!"

"**LIAR**!" Sally screamed, "What're you? A chameleon-bot? Or perhaps Eggman got Scourge to come here and fuck with me!"

Just then, another fellow freedom fighter came in the room.

He was a human, about thirty seven in age, with light skin, walnut brown hair that was medium length and messy, brown eyes, and had a few scars on his face, one down his left eye, another across the bridge of his nose, and two more that formed an 'X' on his right cheek. He wore an olive drab 'GUNMC' t-shirt coupled with a pair of camoflage military pants, steel-toed combat boots, a pair of brown fingerless gloves, a navy blue bandana around his head that resembled the one that Solid Snake usually wears, and had a tattoo of the emblem of his former Marine unit, which was a tiger's head overtop a clawmark, with text underneath it that read, 'SOG Tigerclaw'

He also had a Colt Anaconda 44. Magnum revolver pointed at Sally.

"Let her go, Sal!" the human commanded.

Seeing this, Sonic then yelled, "Clash, that is _not_ going to help this situation in the least bit! Also, why did you bring a gun here, anyway?"

"Well, I-" Clash began, but was cut off by Sally tackling him to the ground suddenly and swiftly, knocking his revolver out of his hand and to a corner of the room. Now free, the nurse ran out of the room to get help. Sally then put her hands around Clash's neck and started to squeeze.

"Tell me where he is you fucking cockhole," Sally growled, "Or I will tear off your dick and rip open your scrotom!"

Clash grabbed one of the hands Sally had clasped around his throat. He then squeezed as hard as he could, until Sally started to scream in pain as blood trickled out from between Clash's hand that was clasped around hers. Sally then let go, cradling her now broken hand. "You fucking piece of shit…" Sally cursed, "I'll… I'll kill all of you! I'll kill him… Eggman… He must die… He must pay for what he did… He-"

Sally was then silenced as a needle was jabbed into her neck by Dr. Quack. Feeling the full effects of the drug immediately, Sally then crumpled to the ground, unconcious from the sedative that was inserted into her system.

Sonic and Clash both panted from exhaustion as Sally was carted off to the Psychiatric ward.

"We did good…" Clash panted, "Y'know? For people with no medical-OW!" Sonic smacked him on his arm. "'We did good?' You pointed a fucking gun at her, Clash! That's not-" Sonic was then interrupted by Clash pointing the revolver at his forehead, a serious, yet crazy look overtaking his face.

"Sonic…" Said Clash, "Know this; if you _ever_ hit me again, I will seriously _**KILL**_ you. Got it?"

Sonic eyed him for a moment, then said, "Jesus, you're even crazier than Sally is right now."

"Yeah," Said Clash, taking the revolver away from Sonic's face, "At least she never fought in 'Nam like I did."

"Yeah, about that… Was Vietnam _really_ that bad?"

"…"

Sonic eyed Clash curiously.

"… Never join the army, kid. You'll see things you wish you hadn't."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Tommy turtle memorial hospital Psychiatric ward_

_One hour later…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Sally's POV_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I woke up in a daze, my vision slightly blurry from the drug that was injected into me earlier. As I started to regain conciousness, I started to notice that I was completely bound. I tried to move my arms, but found that they were strapped to my sides. I also found that my legs were also bound. Upon closer inspection, I realized that I was bound in a full-body straitjacket.

I was now scared beyond all belief now.

Was this another of his tricks?

Or…

Or was he going to…

Oh God…

Oh Aurora help me…

I did the only thing I could and crawled over to the door of the padded room like a catepillar would, then banged my head on the door.

"**LET ME OUT**!" I screamed, "**LET ME OUUUUTTT**!** I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED AGAIN**!"

I sobbed as blood trickled down my face from my forehead from banging it on the hard, cold steel door.

Memories flooded my mind all at once.

Ones I wish I could just forget and be done with them.

I screamed loudly, so loud, in fact, that I swear I might have tore my vocal cords apart.

After that, I just lay there on the floor, sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably. At one point, I felt a warm release between my legs as I wet myself.

After what felt like an hour, mayber even two, I heard the loud clunk of the door unlocking.

The door opened, revealing a very distressed-looking Sonic.

Sonic…

My true love…

"Sally…" he said, kneeling down next to me, "Are you feeling a little calmer now?"

I looked up into his eyes. His beautiful emerald green eyes. The ones I had fallen in love with years ago.

I then nodded.

"I can't get it out of my head…" I said hoarsly, "Eggman… He…"

Sonic then put a finger to my lips, then gave a weak smile.

"You don't have to go into details if you don't want to remember," He said, "Trust me… He did something to me, too."

It was then that I noticed that Sonic's spines were slightly more shorter than I remember them being.

And then… I realized it…

"He… He didn't…" I whimpered.

Sonic nodded.

"He shaved my spines off," He said, "Then he had me painted in pink liquid latex, then had glitter and colored feathers thrown all over me, then put me in a ballerina tutu and made me dance as he videotaped all of it, broadcasting it to the entire world. He humiliated me, Sal…" Sonic then clenched his fists, then said, "And I want to kick him in his goddamned beanbag for that!"

"That's child's play compared to what he did to me, Sonic…" I told him, "He… He…" I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my eyes.

"He raped me, Sonic!" I said in a hoarse yell.

Upon hearing that, Sonic looked at me with fury building in his eyes.

"He… He _what_?"

I sniffled as the tears came again.

"Before he roboticized me… He had someone spike my water with some kind of mind control drug, then once I was good and brainwashed… He made me dress up in a latex suit, then… Then he…"

The images of the acts Eggman commited on me flashed through my head like an old film reel.

"That…" Said Sonic, "… Alright… This time he's gone _too_far!"

Regaining his composure, Sonic then said, "I think we'll worry about that later. For now, let's focus on getting you better. Dr. Quack told me to tell you that if you're feeling calmer, that you won't attack anyone like you did earlier, you can go home. He even suggested that I take you. Whaddya say?"

And so, with that, I was let out of my bonds, washed up, then discharged from the hospital. Sonic had brought me clothes from my room back at the castle.

The clothes he had brought were a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of tetris blocks falling on the front of it, with text under it reading 'From Russia, with Fun', a pair of blue sweatpants, my favorite blue boots, and a sky blue winter coat with a fur-lined collar, which Sonic claimed was given to me as a gift from Freedom Fighters Red Hammer (Our Russian counterparts, in case you're wondering. God, us Freedom Fighters are everywhere.).

As we walked through town, I noticed for the first time how beautiful everything in this town was.

The snow had covered the ground in a sparkling, white blanket, as more flakes fell to the ground gently and softly. Christmas lights lined the streetlamps and traffic lights. Toys and candies and things like that lined the display windows of almost every store we passed on the way.

Eventually, we finally reached Acorn castle.

My home…

At least, now it was.

Before me and Sonic were captured, I was in the process of moving out of my hut back in Knothole village and into the castle, and we had decided to take the train from there back to Mobotropolis to save time (Sometime before then, My father had commissioned the construction of a railway that reached from Knothole Village all the way to even Station Square, which was dubbed the 'Freedom Line' obviously as a nod to us, the Freedom Fighters.), and we ended up being attacked and captured by some Overlandic Russian mercenaries that Eggman hired specifically to capture me and Sonic.

The irony of that was that my father was making me move back to the castle in an effort to keep me out of harm's way if Knothole was ever attacked.

After going through the new security checkin station, we made our way to the throne room, where my father and mother waited for us.

My mother was the first to embrace me in a warm hug.

"Thank Aurora you're okay…" She said with a brief sob, "I thought we'd lost you for good." I returned the hug, and replied, "I'm alright, thanks to Sonic here. If it weren't for him and the others, I'd still either be roboticized or possibly in a coma."

My mother turned to my father, then said, "I think you owe Sonic an apology, dear." My father simply scoffed, then said, "I still hold him responsible for what happened in the first place."

Sonic groaned. "Really? You're starting this shit up again?" He snapped, "I thought we were dropping that?"

My father growled. "Watch your tone, boy, or you'll be spending the night in the dungeons. The only reason I'm allowing you to stay here is because you said you would help my daughter get better."

"Wait," I said, looking at my father, "Sonic's staying here?"

My father nodded, then coughed briefly. "Correct." He answered, "He will be staying here at the castle for the time being to help get you back on your feet again."

Suddenly, he started to cough some more.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked him, running to his side.

He brushed away my hand, then said, "It's just a cold. Don't worry about it." My mom then took the handles of his wheelchair and turned to cart him off after saying, "Sonic, would you be a dear and get Sally to to her room and help her get settled in?" With that, my mom carted my father off into another room. Sonic then took my hand and led me up the stairs to my new room.

It's walls were painted a pale, pastel purple, and with violet curtains in the windows, and there was a large four post bed with silk curtains surrounding it that could be pulled around it for the illusion of privacy, and the sheets were made of a pastel pink satin, with violet silk blankets, and pillows that looked extremely comfortable to lay one's head on. In the far corner was a computer desk with a windows computer all set up on it that featured a flatscreen monitor, a webcam, and a wireless mouse, and on the left of the bed was my dresser, made of mahogony that had a bright orange finish to it, and to the right of the computer desk was a vanity made of ebony wood and painted a bright white with purple hearts decorating it. And of course, I still had my old posters from my hut back at Knothle village, which included a poster of the handsome mobian actor Jay Francus, a 'My Little Chao: Chao Girls' movie poster, an old 'Final Fantasy VI' poster that had been taken from an issue of an old human magazine known as 'Nintendo Power' and a 'Geo Stigma' Band poster that depicted their cover image for their 'Death comes easy' album.

I guess my parents had decided to go all out just for me.

I plopped down on my new bed, feeling the smooth, silk blankets on it. I always liked silk. It feels so calming whenever I touch it. I figure it's probably a sensory thing.

Sonic sat in front of my computer, than asked, "You don't mind if I use your computer to check my Friendbook, do you?" I shook my head, lost in the feeling of the smooth silk. "No, go right ahead. I don't mind." He then shrugged his shoulders then started tapping away at the keyboard.

It's funny.

Me and Sonic have been together for so long and yet I still haven't worked up the courage to tell him my true… Oriantation.

You see, I am, and probably always have been, Bisexual. It sort of started back when I was fifteen and I had met Bunnie for the first time. We became pretty close friends, even though back then I still had my eyes set on Sonic. I mean, back then, I had a huge crush on him, and I think he might've had one on me. However, once I turned sixteen, Bunnie took me aside and told me the truth. Apparently, during that time, she had been going through a 'lesbian phase' and had confessed her feelings to me behind the locked doors of her hut in Knothole village. For a while, we sort of kept our relationship a secret, cause at that same time, I was going out with Sonic, and I didn't want him to think I was cheating on him. We had sex only a few times, and even then, it was always in the dead of the night while everyone was asleep. Eventually, Bunnie turned straight after Antoine confessed his love to her, and with that we parted the ways of our 'secret friendship' and never spoke of it ever again.

You have to admit, though. She was, and still_ is_ pretty hot.

Almost like a mobian Daisy Duke…

"Oh wow…" Sonic said suddenly. I then turned my attention to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Ixis Naugis is finally dead..." Sonic replied. I crawled up to the side of the bed facing the computer. "He is?" I asked. Sonic nodded. "Apparently he died in the hospital last night while you were sleeping. And what's more, since Dr. Quack was the main doctor treating him, there's rumors floating around that _he's_ somehow responsible for it. But, of course, this coming from the remainder of his fanatical followers, who were dwindling in size over the past few monthes anyway. They're probably just trying to blame the first person they can find for the death of their 'savior' and you and I _both_ know that that guy was definatly no savior. After all…" Sonic cleared his throat, then said, "'Mobiankind ill needs a savior such as himself.'" I giggled, knowing what he was quoting, then added, "'What is a mobian but a miserable pile of secrets?'" Sonic chuckled, then turned to me in the computer chair. "What indeed?" he responded.

At that moment, as Planet Mobius seemed to stay still all at once, we leaned in closer to each other…

And then…

Our lips locked in a romantic, passionate kiss. We then fell onto the bed, continuing to kiss, our bodies trapped in the romantic, beautiful dance of sex.

_To be continued…_


End file.
